When presentations or meetings are held at a plurality of different locations, an important part of achieving effective presentations is to make it possible to reproduce images exactly as the creator of those images intended, whatever the location.
One way of considering how to adjust the view of such images is management of the input-output characteristics of the device to achieve color management in the reproduction of colors, but specific methods for achieving this are not obvious.
When projecting an image with a projector and screen, in particular, it is difficult to reproduce colors in a suitable manner without considering not only ambient light but also the screen type.
Recent advances in increasing resolution of projectors have made color reproducibility important as well.
In addition, projectors have recently become smaller and easier to carry. For that reason, it has become possible to perform presentations at a client's location, by way of example, but it is difficult to adjust colors to match the environment at the client's location and the manual adjustment of colors at the client's location takes too much time.